Immoral Pursuits: The Truth Lies
by Coonbeanz107
Summary: Sort of Cruel Intentions meets Harry Potter. A girl named Aifa, from a school in Italy comes to Hogwarts and falls in love with Percy... R/R
1. Caught in the Act

Immoral Pursuits Part One:  
  
DisClaimer: All the characters that are not mine are of course the product of the author of the wonderful Harry Potter books. I am honored to be able to use them to help create my stories. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Year 2001  
  
845-633-4231 She let out a squeal of pain and pleasure as their bodies perspire in utter passion. Her auburn hair thrown over his shoulder, as he rocks her body slowly over his manhood. Books and test papers tumble to the floor as the desk shakes and wobbles in rhythm to their shuddering bodies. The pressure building with each thrust of his body until finally.the door swings open.  
  
"Professor Terlazzo can you go over that animal conjure potion uh..uh?" The frail boy let out a gasp of astonishment. His face turned red in shame and utter embarrassment, but matching the color of the curls on top of his head. The Professor pushed his young prize away and zipped up his pants quickly, "Excuse me.you caught me at a rather bad time?"  
  
The girl gathered her shredded clothes and ran out of the classroom quickly disappearing down the long hallway of Fettidoor: Witch and Wizardry Academy. She took the first left and pushed her way into the bathroom where she threw herself into a corner.  
  
It had been going on almost two months, but she still felt that gut wrenching pain of dishonor in the after-math of such incidents. He told her that he loved her, and she hung onto his every word. Now she was caught.  
  
If word got out she was sleeping with a teacher than her reputation would be ruined and she would be forced to leave the school that she had grown to know and love. The first place she could really call home. The first place that had accepted her for who she was.  
  
She turned on a cold shower and stepped in trying to wash away the thought of leaving Fettidoor. Just as the cold water was beginning to ease her thoughts she was interrupted by a small shadow standing outside the closed glass door. She pulled open the door to reveal the small redheaded boy once again there staring at her. She had seen him around school many times before, but she had never actually had a discussion with him. He looked at her, "Aifa.huh.how are you?"  
  
She looked at him puzzled, "Wait how do you know my name?"  
  
"Was Professor Terlazzo huh.hurting you?"  
  
It was evident the child had an acute stuttering problem. She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. She knelt down next to him, "No.he wasn't."  
  
"Well.wuh..what was he doing?"  
  
"Don't worry about it.but can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Oo.k." He smiled to assure.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kelso Vinagotti." He stated proudly.  
  
Aifa stroked his red hair, "Please.please don't tell anyone what you saw.please?"  
  
He nodded, "I promise."  
  
She gave him a tight hug before dashing out of the bathroom.  
  
After she was gone Kelso shed his boyish like façade and a devilish disposition took over. He got her exactly where he wanted her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tomasito Barberito.just the mention of his name and girls hearts would melt. Black hair, hazel eyed Italian dream and one of the best and brightest of Fettidoor. However, Tom refused to meddle with the average girls that threw themselves at his feet. He had his eyes set on one and one only. Aifa Fellato. Shamefully she was his best friend, and he had been lusting after her since the first time they met.  
  
Tom walked into class and took his seat at the front next to Paulo Marcelli, his other best friend. He took immediate notice to the seat in front of him being empty. He leaned into Paulo's ear, "Where's Aifa?"  
  
"I dunno.but something went down last night.all the Professors are having a big meeting as we speak."  
  
"What happened?" Tom inquired waiting to hear the latest. It wasn't often something scandalous went down at Fettidoor.  
  
"A teacher was caught shagging some pupil."  
  
Before Paulo could get to the details the their professor stepped into the room, "Good morning class."  
  
The class chimed in unison, "Good morning Professor Terlazzo."  
  
"Sorry for the delay.early morning faculty meeting.where did we leave off yesterday?"  
  
A student replied, "How to conjure a bird from basil leaves."  
  
"Ah correct.well."  
  
Before he could begin the door swung open and Aifa came running through the center of class. She took a seat in front of Tom. Professor Terlazzo eyed her, "Late again Miss Fellato."  
  
"Sorry.professor it won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure it doesn't."  
  
The professor winked at her and continued going on with his lesson. Aifa leaned towards Tom, "Good morning, I brought you a pastry from the deli."  
  
Tom was still and silent. He couldn't believe it, but it was obvious Aifa and the professor. It all made sense now. She had spent an awful amount of time after class each day. The wink brought everything together. Aifa nudged him out of his trance. He stuttered, " Uh. thuh. thanks."  
  
She handed him the strawberry filled pastry. Aifa tapped Paulo on the shoulder, "Here's one for you too, Paulo."  
  
Mr. Terlazzo cleared his throat, "Miss Fellato, how many times have I told you that you are not to eat in my class."  
  
She looked down her face red with embarrassment, "Sorry professor."  
  
"I would like you to stay after class for a few minutes."  
  
She nodded. That was all Tom needed, after class he would wait to see what was really going on. He needed to know the truth.  
  
Class ended and everyone filed out of the room as normal. As they were leaving Tom pulled Paulo to the side, "I know who the teacher and student are."  
  
Paulo urged, "Who???"  
  
"Aifa and Professor Terlazzo."  
  
"Nah.never.yah no the professor can't stand Aifa."  
  
Tom proceeded, "No.Paulo.didn't you see how the Professor winked at her."  
  
"He probably just had something in his eye."  
  
"Well how do you explain her staying after class everyday?"  
  
Paulo shrugged, "It's detention, plus Aifa gets tutoring.  
  
Tom still didn't give in, "Nope. Wait here with me, we'll find out for sure."  
  
They waited by the door peeping through the window. Aifa and the professor were just sitting there talking. Paulo looked at Tom, "Ya know Tom, I can't believe you.look he's just talking to her. I'm going before I'm late. Ya coming?"  
  
"No.I'm waiting here.I swear something is going on."  
  
"Fine." Paulo stormed off.  
  
Tom soon became a peeping-Tom as he stood outside the door waiting for Aifa. He opened the door on a crack to get a better listen of their conversation.  
  
Aifa looked down fiddling with her hands. Professor Terlazzo looked deep into her eyes, "I think I've made the right decision. Sooner or later it's going to come back to haunt us."  
  
"How can it be right if we're not together." Aifa cried tears beginning to drip down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you Aifa, you're very dear to me, but it will be much harder now that our secret is out."  
  
"So you're transferrig?"  
  
The professor looked down, "No.unfortunately, you are."  
  
Tom let out a gasp. Aifa pushed the professor, "What?! Why?!"  
  
The Professor covered her mouth, "I talked to the Headmaster and he said that it seems you haven't been doing well in your other classes, so he thought maybe a transfer to another academy may help. You may not get so distracted."  
  
"I hate you!" Aifa screamed. She slapped the professor across the face and began to scramble out of the room. On her way out she tripped over Tom's foot and fell to the ground. She looked at him with red eyes, "Tom?"  
  
Tom returned her the same teary eyed look, "I'm soo sorry."  
  
Aifa climbed to her feet, "You were spying on me."  
  
"No.I just.it wasn't really.you're getting the total wrong idea."  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
She raced out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was raining horribly outside and to top it off all pupils were sent home for holiday with their parents. Paulo's parents, however, had gone sailing in the South of France. That left him the only boy in DubbleHuff with no where to go.  
  
He laid in bed flipping through the latest issue of his "Quidditch Pro" magazine. As he got to the section on broomsticks there was a faint knock on the door.  
  
Startled he hopped out of bed, "Who could that be this late?" he thought out loud.  
  
He slowly opened the door to reveal Aifa standing on the other side. Her hair and cloak were dripping wet, and in her left hand she gripped a suitcase. Paulo looked at her puzzled, "Aifa.what's going on?"  
  
She began to get teary eyed. Paulo grabbed her hand and led her slowly into the room.  
  
He helped her to remove her cloak, then hung it neatly near the fireplace. He pulled two chairs to face the fire. Aifa sat down slowly.  
  
"Ya want something to drink?"  
  
"Tea would be nice." She said looking into her lap.  
  
He poured two cups and handed one to Aifa, "So what brings you here so late? Shouldn't you be on holiday with your family?"  
  
"I was hoping to catch Tom before he left, but unfortunately I missed him."  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Tom will be back in a few days."  
  
Aifa began to play with her hands. Nervousness crept up her spine, "Uh.I just wanted to talk to him about today."  
  
Paulo leaned back and took a sip of his tea, "Yah.can you believe him? He told me he confronted you about those crazy ideas."  
  
He let out a chuckle, "It was a bit hilarious though. I mean you.and Professor Terlazzo."  
  
Aifa didn't smile. Paulo her in the yes, "It's not true, is it?"  
  
She started to cry hysterically, "Yes it's true, Tom.was right. It's been going on for a while now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, you know I'm your best friend?"  
  
"I know.but I couldn't tell anyone I was too ashamed."  
  
Paulo wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair. "So what's happening now Aifa?"  
  
"I'm being transferred." Aifa sobbed.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Well before word started to spread of me and him.Vincentio.I mean, Professor Terlazzo, convinced Headmaster Donicello to transfer me."  
  
"He can't do that!" Paulo yelled outraged.  
  
"Yes he can.I'm leaving in an hour I just came to say good-bye.I'll send you messages through Carmalette (her messenger owl) everyday."  
  
She stood up and picked up her now only slightly damp cloak. She slipped it on and grabbed her suitcase. Paulo grabbed her free hand and walked her to the door. She smiled, "I'll never forget you."  
  
She kissed him quickly on the lips, "You are a very dear friend."  
  
"I will miss you so much Aif'. Don't worry. He won't get away with this."  
  
Aifa turned to leave but paused, "Before I forget.could you give this to Tom, I just needed to tell him some things.before I left."  
  
She reached into her pocket and handed him a soggy letter. Paulo nodded, "I will make sure he gets it as soon as he comes in."  
  
Aifa gave him another quick peck, "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Paulo watched her walk away. It looked as if every step taken took a part of her soul. 


	2. At Hogwarts

Chapter 2  
  
The red train pulled into the station. She had been waiting on platform 9 3/4 for over three hours. Though she didn't mind much. It gave her some time to release her stress. A whole new school.maybe her reputation could change.  
  
The whistle screamed as the train came to a complete stop. The attendant took her ticket and led her to her cabin. Aifa sat down ignoring the curly haired girl sitting across from her.  
  
She hadn't stopped thinking of Tom and Paulo since she left Fettidoor. They had been her best friends since her first year. They had been her only friends her whole life.  
  
What hurt the most was that she had lied to them. She knew Tom would never forgive her. Sleeping with Professor Terlazzo had to be the worst decision she had made in her life.  
  
"Would ya like a chocolate frog?"  
  
Aifa's trance was interrupted by the curly haired girl smiling at her. She shook her head, "Oh.no thank you."  
  
"Suite yourself." The girl replied popping one in her mouth."  
  
Aifa gazed out the window getting lost in the purples and blues of the fading day-time sky. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She hated crying, she had cried more that day then she had in her whole life.  
  
The girl tapped her on the shoulder, "Need a hankie."  
  
Aifa took the cloth from her, "Thank you."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I'll be fine.I'm just a little home-sick." Aifa replied trying to sound convincing.  
  
The girl nodded, "Ah.I get that was sometime.but it always helps to have a friend."  
  
Aifa shrugged, "Yeah I guess so."  
  
It was apparent that this girl didn't give up. So Aifa was going to have to actually talk to her. The girl inquired, "So where ya from and where ya headed?"  
  
"I'm from Fettidoor.but headed to Hogwarts."  
  
"What's at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was transferred there because things weren't working out at Fettidoor." She replied looking down.  
  
"By chance.is your last name Fellato?" the girl smiled.  
  
"Yes.Aifa Fellato." Aifa replied in a low tone. Maybe news had already spread. She was in for it.  
  
"WELL HELLO!" the girl's smile widened."  
  
Puzzled Aifa questioned, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger, you're going to be my new room-mate. Ya see my ticket got changed and I was suppose to be seated in another cabin. I was suppose to meet you at Hogwarts and escort you to our room, but my ticket changed and I got to meet you sooner."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you." Aifa shook her hand.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get along well at Hogwarts. I'll introduce you to all my friends/"  
  
Aifa shrugged, "I guess so.except.I'm not very likeable."  
  
"Why? You're very pretty?" Hermione complimented.  
  
"Thank you I've just never been the type to make friends easily."  
  
"Well as my Mum always says.every new place is a new beginning."  
  
Aifa cracked a faint smile. Hermione handed her a chocolate frog. Aifa gladly accepted, "Thanks."  
  
With that Aifa had her first friend. *~*~*  
  
"This will be your bedroom." said the curly red-headed boy who hadn't formally introduced himself to her yet.  
  
"Thank you.." She said grabbing one of her bags from Curly-Red's hand.  
  
Hermione stood by dictating where Aifa should place all her stuff. Aifa looked at Curly-Red with a smile, "Thanks.Curly-Red.I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem.if you ever need anything I'm right over in the next hall.just knock and my roomie or I will answer."  
  
He turned to walk out the door. Aifa called after him, "He Curly-Red, ya know where I can get something to eat around here."  
  
Hermione stepped in, "Sure, I'll take you to the dining hall."  
  
"No.it's fine, I think Curly can handle it." replied Aifa winking at the boy.  
  
His faced began to turn a vibrant red almost matching the curls upon the top of his head. His replied in a low timid voice, "Okay."  
  
The dining hall was lit with an array of candles floating in mid-air. It was furnished with long antique tables that could seat up to it seemed 400. Portraits and paintings were placed on each wall of the massive room, as well as banners representing the four homes of Hogwarts.  
  
Aifa gazed in awe, Fettidoor's dining all only consisted of a few round tables, and some annoying ghosts. She couldn't believe this is we're she'd be spending her days.  
  
"Alright.to the left is the library, you can get any book you need there." Curly-Red instructed.  
  
He guided her out of the dining hall and into a side hallway, "This is where the cooks all hang out after meals."  
  
The hallway was dark and unlike the dining hall it was almost completely submerged by dark, except for some torches faintly hanging on each wall. Aifa caught up and caught onto Curly-Red's arm. He looked at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Aifa said half-embarrassed, "I really don't like the dark."  
  
"Why didn't ya tell me?" He lifted his arms and chanted some magical words. In an instance the hallway became illuminated.  
  
Aifa smiled, "Thanks Curly.that's some fancy wizardry."  
  
"Hey.could ya stop calling me Curly.my name's Percy!" He said irritated.  
  
"Okay.Percy.I'm sorry." Aifa laughed.  
  
"Yeah.well it's not a big deal.I just needed to let ya know."  
  
Percy stopped suddenly and tapped three times on the wall beside him. The wall opened to reveal a small room with a group of four old witches and wizards playing chess.  
  
As soon as Percy stepped into the room their heads turned and looks of joy spread across the once scowl-like faces upon the elders face. One stood up and smiled, "Well.hello there Percy.what brings ya down here so late?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Withers, I wanted to ask you guys a favor."  
  
A old woman with long hair and thick glasses stood up, "Well what is it dearie? Speak up, ya know we'd do anything for you."  
  
Percy replied, "Thank you Miss Boggletrott.I actually want you ladies and gents to meet a friend of mines."  
  
He grabbed Aifa by the arm and pulled her front, "This is my friend Aifa Fellato, she's a new transfer from Fettidoor."  
  
Everyone stood and bowed gracefully to her. Aifa smiled, "Thank you, but really it's not necessary."  
  
Miss Boggletrott said, "Yes it is child, any friend of dear Percy is a friend of ours."  
  
Mr. Withers stepped in, "I have a cousin who works at Fettidoor, Peter Ickerboot, ya know 'im?"  
  
Another older man stood up, "Me name is Kinkleport.ya wanna play some chess, ya look like a whip at the game."  
  
Aifa suddenly found herself overwhelmed by their questions. The old woman who had been observing from the back stood up and pushed past her three friends. Her gray hair was mostly hidden by the bonnet on top of her head. She had blue eyes and a pointy nose and when she talked it sounded like she was being choked. She took Aifa's hand, "Can't you see the poor child is hungry. Look at her wrists.barely nothing but the bone.we need to fatten her up a bit."  
  
Aifa turned to Percy who was sitting in the corner laughing hysterically. Miss Boggletrott suggested, "Ya want me to make some bread for her Taloolah."  
  
The woman shook her head, "No.we're going to feed this child a real feast.she'll be fattened up in no time.Geoffrey go back there and make the turkey."  
  
Mr. Hither did as commanded and with a dash was out of the room. She continued, "Emma I want you to make some plum sauce.and you Henry you make the biscuits.last time I left Emma to do it she nearly killed us all in the fire.  
  
Mrs. Boggletrott and Mr. Kinkleport disappeared just as Mr. Hithers had a few moments before. The lady pulled over a chair and sat Aifa down, "My name is Taloolah Featherush, I am the head-cook here at Hogwarts.if you ever need anything child, come to me or one of my cooks and we will make sure you get it.understood?"  
  
Aifa nodded.  
  
The night was spent drinking wine and eating some of the greatest food she ever tasted. She danced and played chess and in a short period of time felt comfortable. The elders were so polite and lively, they made her feel right at home. She and Percy bid them farewell and she was taken back to her room. She only prayed that everyone else at Hogwarts was as nice as them.however our prayers aren't always answered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked into the classroom in her newly pressed Hogwarts uniform feeling carefree and confident. Aifa followed close behind nervous and a bit overwhelmed by the workload that had been dropped on her first period.  
  
The class she was entering was conjuring ethics.with Professor Glass. A young woman that had only been teaching at Hogwarts for three years, but everyone said she was wonderful. Vincentio had taught the class at her old school. She hoped that she wouldn't become too preoccupied in thoughts of him while taking the course.  
  
Hermione turned to Aifa, "I'm sorry Aifa there aren't any open seats next to me in the class, actually the only seat open is next to Draco."  
  
Aifa whispered, "Who's Draco?"  
  
Hermione pointed across the room to a dashingly handsome young man with bleached blonde hair. However, Aifa could tell without even taking a second glance that he was a bit cocky just by his body movements. Hermione took her by the arm and pulled her across the room. She sat her down, "Aifa meet Draco Malfoy, Draco meet Aifa Fellato."  
  
Aifa took his hand, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Draco kissed her hand suavely, "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
Aifa giggled sarcastically, "Uh..yeah."  
  
"Class take out your books.we have to get started if we want to go out on Friday for our experiment."  
  
Books quickly opened and wands were immediately laid next to their books. Professor Glass shot a look at Aifa, "Oh before I forget we have a new student with us today.she's a transfer from Fettidoor and we're going to try to make her feel at home."  
  
Aifa shrunk in her seat. The teacher came and whispered, "I won't make you stand up.I know that can get a bit embarrassing doing it all the time."  
  
Professor Glass went back to the front and began her lesson. Draco began to talk, "So you went to Fettidoor.haha.my Uncle Norman use to play Quidditch for them."  
  
"Yah.my friend Paulo plays."  
  
"Interesting.your boyfriend?" Draco inquired.  
  
"No.no.no, Paulo is just my very dear friend. Him and Tom are the only family I have." Aifa said sadly.  
  
"Do you have a mate?"  
  
"No.unfortunately.I uh." she tried to think of a lie, "I haven't had much time for boys.too busy with work at Fettidoor."  
  
"Well, we'll make some time if ya ever want to do something.I'm in Slitherin, everyone knows me by name. Just drop by and we can go do something."  
  
"Um.no.I rather not." Aifa politely declined.  
  
Draco tried to con her, "Come on, ya know ya want to."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just not interested right now." Aifa said trying to sound sympathetic.  
  
"Are you a dyke?!" Draco questioned with sincerity written all over his face.  
  
Aifa snapped her neck to him and said a very offended, "Hell NO!"  
  
Draco's rage was beginning to show, "Well then why the hell can't we do something?"  
  
The teacher noticed them getting loud and shot them a dirty look. Aifa smiled politely and leaned in to whisper to Draco, "Listen, I barely know you, but right now you seem like a real dick..on top of that, I just."  
  
She paused for a second, thinking about him, "I just.well.my boyfriend just broke up with me and I don't want another relationship, so just please leave me alone."  
  
He gave Aifa one last disgusted look upset that his ego had been shattered. Nobody turns down Draco Malfoy, he said to himself. Draco had some connections at Fettidoor, he was going to get all the information he could on this Aifa chick.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The letter dangled at his fingertips as he contemplated what Aifa had just dropped on him. All those years he was too afraid to tell her his feelings and now, he finds out, all this time, she adored him just as much. It was just too hard to swallow.  
  
Paulo walked into the room and flipped the light switch. Tom quickly dried his tears, "Hey Paulo."  
  
"Hiya Tom, did ya just get back?" Paul inquired cheerfully.  
  
"No.I got home about an hour or so ago. Where have you been?"  
  
"Working on a report for Professor Terla." Paulo's face turned sad, "Ya know who I mean."  
  
Paulo came and sat down next to Tom. He could sense the anguish and depressions in his friend's voice, "Tom, she'll be okay.Aifa's a fighter, we don't have to worry about her."  
  
"I'm not so sure Paulo," tears began to stream down his cheeks. "All this time, she didn't tell us after all this time.and now she had to go and he get's away with it. 


End file.
